The Unknown Truth
by Aztec Angel
Summary: This takes place in beggining of DBZ. What if Gohan hadn't of broken out that pod? What if he had accidently launched himself into space. What does Vegeta have to do with all this? Its really good I promise just read and review and you'll see why.
1. Leaving

Disclaimer- I don't own any part of DBZ. I just like to write stories about the characters.

A/N-**I'm back. **So I didn't have a computer for three years, due to the fact I moved out on my own and I just finally got my own computer. So now I can start updating again how exciting.

"Let me go!" little Gohan cried as his evil uncle Raditz held him flying though the air.

"Shut up brat! Unless you want me to drop you and let you fall to your death." Radtiz snapped back causing the young child to jump.

After flying though the air for several minutes the two Sayians finally reached Raditzs spaced pod. Raditz slid down into the crater and opening the door and threw the Gohan into the pod. "Finally some peace and quite." Raditz said to himself.

"Let me out of here. My daddy is going to be very mad at you that you threw me in hear." Gohan cried pounding on the window. Raditz just kept walking away.

A little while later Raditz had returned with some fruit, and animal carcasses from the near by forest. But before he could enjoy any of it his scouter had picked up two ki levels coming his way.

"So Kakarott wants to fight. Fine" Within minutes Goku and Piccolo landed. "So Kakarott you want to fight instead of doing what I told you." Raditz asked

"I came to get my son. Now where is he" Goku demanded.

"Don't worry, your little brat is safe down in my space pod. Look for your self" Raditz motioned with head towards the crater.

Gohan stopped crying once he heard his fathers' voice. He knew it wouldn't be long before his father would be down to get him. "Daddy! Daddy, I'm down here" Gohan cried out hoping his father would hear him. Seconds later Gohan could see his father floating up in the air.

"Daddy will be down in a little while to save you Gohan." Goku yelled down to his son. Then floated back down to the ground.

"You should have listened to me Kakarott." Raditz said growing frustrated

"My name is not Kakarott its Goku. And I'm from planet earth." Goku stated with pride. Radtiz was annoyed now.

"Fine you don't want to listen to me, then I kill you and your brat." Raditz yelled out has he charged towards Goku and Piccolo.

Goku and Piccolo began the fight for their lives but soon found out that they were no match for the Sayain and needed to come up with another plan of action.

"Goku do you think you'll be able to get a hold of him for a few minutes. I have a new technique that will be able to kill him." Piccolo asked. Goku looked at the Namek with curiosity, but knew there was no time to ask what.

"Yeah." Goku said diapering and reappearing behind Raditz grabbing his tail and squeezing it. Raditz was paralyzed in the spot he was in. "This is what you get for thinking that I would destroy the planet that I fight so hard for and taking my son." Goku said squeezing the tail harder. Goku could see ki surrounding Piccolo.

"I was saving this technique to kill you with Goku." Piccolo said with a smirk.

"How disappointing, you can use it once were finished with him."

"I had planned on it." Piccolos' smirk quickly grew to a more serious face. "Special-beam-cannon" an extreme ball of ki came racing towards Goku and Raditz. Goku barley had any time to escape the blast, but he knew that it hit Raditz.

"Haha. You missed." Raditz chuckled as the smoked cleared. Both Goku and Piccolo were in shocked; Piccolo most of all couldn't believe it. With that instant Raditz managed to throw Goku a couple feet and began a full assault on him. Pinning him to the ground and kicking him breaking his ribs. All Goku could do was yell out in pain.

"Daddy!" Gohan cried out. He could hear his father scream out in pain from Raditz and he wanted to go out and help him. Gohan stood up on the seat and jumped onto the control panel trying to open the door, but instead managed to fall back and hit his head on the edge of the seat. "Ouch" Gohan wined as he rubbed the back of his head, he quickly forgot about the bump on his head when he saw the lights on the control panel light up to life.

"Space pod on." Said the computers female monotone voice. Gohan just looked around confused. "Activating hyper speed in one minute"

"Hyper speed? What's that?" he asked aloud. Just then the ship began to shake. Gohan becoming scared just sat back in the chair not sure what to do. The ship floated up in the air and paused for a few seconds "DADDY!" Gohan yelled looking down at his father.

"GOHAN!"

"MY SHIP" both saiyans yelled out in unison as the ship took off into the sky disappearing in seconds. All three fighters were now looking at the sky were the ship had once occupied it.

"Where is it taking him!" Goku yelled managing to throw Raditz off of him.

"How in the hell am I supposed to know. I'm not in there."

While the two saiyans were arguing Goku looked out of the corner of his eye and seen Piccolo preparing another blast. Goku did the only thing he could think to keep Raditz still and making sure that this time he would be hit.

"What the hell?" Radtiz said in shock. Goku some how managed to get behind him once again and put him in some kind of lock. He couldn't move struggling with all his strength he couldn't move.

"Special-Beam-cannon!" Piccolo yelled out releasing the ki blast. The blast had went through Raditz and Goku with such force that there was a clean hole through them both and separating them on contact. "Goku you fool, you ended up killing yourself." Piccolo spat out. Goku didn't answer.

"Please…tell…me where…my son is going." Goku asked with what little breath he had.

"It doesn't matter…now….your dying." Raditz coughed.

"Ha. Goku will be back by the end of the week." Piccolo said coolly .

"How?" asked Radtiz. Piccolo explained the dragon balls and it's powers. "They'll be coming" Raditz snickered. "This scouter is also a communicator, two more like me will be coming and their stronger then I am. They'll want to make a wish " He said forcing the words out.

"When will they arrive?" Piccolo asked.

"In two years." Radtiz said taking his last breath. (I know that it's originally one year. I made it two)

"Goku!" yelled Master Roshi, Bulma, and Krillin as they came up to the secen. Bulma came up to Goku first setting his head on her lap.

"Goku where's Gohan" Bulma asked. She could see that Goku had been crying, she's only seen him cry once before.

"Gone…please tell Chi-Chi that I'm sorry." He said coughing up blood and taking his last breath. Gokus' body just lay limp in Bulma's lap, with in seconds his body diapered.

Out in Space somewhere

"Daddy, Mommy" Gohan sobbed as he looked out the window watching the stars go by.

"Initiating sleeping gas" said the pods monotone voice.

"Huh?" Gohan said rubbing his eyes and becoming tried all of a sudden; he slumped down in the seat. Sniff " I want my Daddy." Was the last thing he said before falling into a deep sleep.

A/N- So what do you think? Please leave a review. I appreciate reviews good or bad just not flames.

Stay tuned for the next chapter coming out soon.


	2. The Landing

**Disclaimer- I don't own any part of DBZ. **

**A/N- First off I would like to thank every one who has left a review, I appreciate it. So here is the second chapter I hope you all enjoy. **

3 weeks later

"Landing in five minutes, initiating wake up vapor." Sounded the computers female voice.

"Huh?….Where I am I?" he asked himself looking out the pod window and seen a small greenish planet.

"Please turn off hyper drive" asked the computer.

"Hyper drive?"

"Hey look up there, isn't that Radtiz?" Asked a like frog like technician.

"Yeah, why isn't he slowing down?" replied another technician. The two technician's watched the pod for a few minutes realizing that it wasn't slowing down started running from the landing pad.

"Prepare for a heavy landing!" Yelled the first tech as he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"7…6…5…4…" counted the computer.

"Hey, what's happening?" Cried Gohan. He sat down on the seat and curled himself up in a little ball as memories of what happened on earth came flooding back. He could feel the pod descending when all of a sudden…it stopped.

The ground shook as the pod hit the soft landing pad full force; it even caused a couple surrounding techs to lose balance. A few seconds later they all crowded the pod waiting for Radtiz to emerge.

"Out of my way!" Yelled the head technician pushing his way through the crowed "What's happening here?" He demanded.

"Radtiz sir, he just landed and hasn't came out, sir" Replied a frighten tech. The head tech finished pushing threw the crowd to the front, he watched with the rest of the group for a minute or two then decided to take a closer look. He walked around the pod noticing no damage, he then looked threw the window.

"What the hell." He snapped, as he looked into the pod and seen a crying child.

"What is it sir?"

"It isn't Radtiz, It's a child?" he stated in shock.

"That can't be right." Said a grumpy tech making his way up to the pod. When he looked in and seen Gohan, his disbelief slowly went away. "Well what should we do…Kill him?"

"No, We'll take him to Frieza." The head tech said walking to the front of the pod, he then opened it.

Little Gohan was to busy crying to notice the technicians standing outside, then he heard the hissing sound, he looked up see the door open and out of fear he tried to curl himself tighter.

"Come on out kid." He head tech asked and receiving no response from the child. "I said come on out." He asked more sternly and once again receiving no response. "Fine I'll get you myself." Gohan moved to the other side of the pod as the tech went for Gohan. "Damn it kid, don't make this harder then it already is." The tech growled, causing Gohan to become more scared then he already was. The techs scoter then flicked to life, indicating a ki rise and it was pointing directly at Gohan. "This can't be right, the stupid thing must be broken." He said to himself, he then launched himself at Gohan, at an attempt to grab the boy. Gohan suddenly losing all thought, jumped off the seat and head first into the tech slamming him to the ground, before he could do anything else he felt something hit the back of his neck, then darkness.

"That brat has got some power." Stated a near by tech. The head tech stood up feeling like a ton of bricks just hit him.

"Get back to work!" he barked, causing some to jump, in a mater of seconds the area was empty, just the head tech and an unconscious Gohan remained. The man walked over and picked up Gohan and nervously walked into the main building.

He walked through the long hallways of the massive building carrying the limp Gohan, he reached two huge doors labeled 'Control Room.' He knocked on the door then asked to state his business and replied that he had something important to show Master Frieza.

"You said you had something important show me?" Frieza said turning from the screen to face the man.

"Y-yes Lord..." He stuttered.

"Well get on with it." Frieza said growing annoyed.

"Right, When Radtiz landed we found that it was not Raditz at all, but this child." He explained while pulling Gohan from behind him. This caught Frieza's attention.

"A Child?" He asked, sounding unaffected. "Zarbon, bring him here" He order.

"Yes lord Frieza." He replied walking up to the tech and taking Gohan.

"You are dismissed…what ever your name is."

"Thank you lord Frieza." The tech said bowing and taking his exit, glad that he left the room alive.

Zarbon handed the 'freak of nature' Gohan. Frieza looked at Gohan with disgust then he noticed something.

"Look he has a monkey's tail." He commentated taking hold of Gohan by his tail.

"A Saiyan?" Zarbon and Dodoria asked in unison.

"But you destroyed the Saiyan planet." Dodoria questioned.

"Yes, it looks like a couple were off the planet when I destroyed it."

"Should I find out what planet he came from and have it destroyed."

"No, a couple of Saiyans are no match for me." He stated arrogantly

"What are we going to do with the brat?" Dodoria asked.

"Kill him?" Zarbon replied with a hint of questioning, Frieza then thought for a minute.

"No, I have a better plan." Frieza stated walking out leaving a confused Zarbon and Dodoria behind.

Frieza reached two small glass doors that were labeled 'Science Wing'. He slid door open; scared faces of scientist greeted him, he then motioned for them to leave, he smirked at the feeling of power. He waited for a few moments and was growing impatient.

"Manahark!" He called, seconds later he was greeted by a lizard like scientist.

"Please forgive me lord Frieza, I was unaware of your presence."

"I've found you a test subject for your memory altering experiment and that new DNA one you've been working on."

"Oh?" The scientist asked curiously and excited at the same time."

"Yes…Here" Frieza dropped the limp Gohan in the scientist arms.

"A Child Sir?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes" Frieza said walking over to some kind of file cabinet labeled 'blood samples' and opening a drawer. Inside were hundreds of vials containing different colors of blood. "I want his current memory erased and the start of a new on." He said skimming the names on the vials. Frieza picked one up and began to smirk. "And he will be his father." He said handing the scientist the vial. "and I want you make him think that Nokya is his mother." (No-Kia-a)

"But sire she's a Saiyan?" he said with disgust, he too did not like the saiyans.

"Are you questioning me?" Frieza snapped causing the scientist to tremble.

"No…no Sir, please forgive me" he pleaded

"What would happen if the child doesn't live through the DNA experiment." He asked afraid the answer.

"If the Brat dies he dies, if he lives he lives. I don't really care I just want to have fun." Frieza said sounding that he could less what would happen to Gohan. "How long will it take?" he asked checking his fingernails in a very feminine way.

"Up to two weeks" he stated not really knowing how long it could really take.

"Fine, inform me when he ready. And one more thing…I don't want he to know who is father is." Frieza said walking out the door.

"Alright sire." Sighing in relief.

Manarak walked into his lab and laid Gohan on the cold metal table and giving him anesthesia and turning him over onto his stomach. Manahark went to his desk and pulled out a microchip and sat it in a device that was connected to his computer. He typed a couple of words and pictures of females came up, he scrolled through them till he reached one with light tanned skin, black eyes and black spiky hair that went down about shoulder length. He typed more words and the picture the female disappeared and a picture of Frieza came up. After several minutes of typing key words he removed the micro chip from the device and walked over to Gohan and made a small incision at the nap of his neck and slipped in the microchip. He than walked over to his desk and pulled out three syringes, two filled with some kind of blue liquid and one empty. Picking up the first one filled with the blue liquid he tapped side of it making sure there isn't any air in it. He moved over to Gohan rolling up his arms sleeves looking for a good vein in Gohan's arms, he then took a deep breath and inserted the first of three shots. Secondly he picked up the vial and drew out the blood with the empty syringe and inserted in the same vein. Then finally inserted the third syringe and inserted the last of the blue liquid.

It was almost instantly that Gohan had began to sweat profusely and cringing in pain. Manahark cursed himself of having to put a child through this ordeal, he wasn't expecting this to happen. He picked up Gohan and walked in a back room were was a rejuvenation tank where he undressed Gohan and connected him to all different kind of tubes and monitors. As he closed the door he could clearly see it on Gohans' face the pain was getting worst, even though he was under an anesthesia it wasn't enough to keep the pain away. In a mater of minutes the tank was filled with the greenish looking water, he was thankful that the boy had made it this far so maybe there was hope for survival.

- - - - - - - - - - -

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review. Thank you. **


	3. Explanations

Disclaimer- I don't own any part of DBZ- just the characters that I make up in my twisted mind.  
  
A/N- So Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up, but I was busy I had graduation and a vacation a couple days after, so please forgive me. I made this chapter a longer one to make up for taking me so long to get it up.  
  
Time will kinda skip by in the next couple chapters but I'll fill the missing parts as the story continues.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Nokya watched Gohan play with a ki ball that she made to help him concentrate his ki. In the last three months she had grown quite found of the boy, one thing she liked about him was the innocence in his eyes, something really rare to see in such a place as Freiza's ship. Frieza had found another planet to conquer and the trip there is quite long so he brought the harem. Nokya turned around and began to talk to a small group of harem girls.  
  
  
  
Gohan was bouncing the little ki ball off a wall and catching it. To give himself more of a challenge he bounced it hard off the wall and missed catching it only by a couple of inches. He watched it land in the middle of a small group of women when they noticed the ball they all turned and looked at him, he just scratched the back of his head as he gave the famous son grin.  
  
  
  
"Hey little one." Greeted one of the women as Gohan walked up to them.  
  
"This must be your ball." Said a different one holding the ball; Gohan just nodded his head as she handed him the ball.  
  
"So what's your name?" The first one asked. Gohan was about to answer when he noticed a shadow over him the other women had also noticed the shadow and looked up.  
  
"Nokya." One greeted surprised. Nokya said nothing and took Gohan by the hand and turned around  
  
  
  
"Just because we live in a harem does not mean we lose our rank, we are first class and they are third class." She explained to Gohan as they walked from the group.  
  
"Ever since she was given that boy she won't even talk to us anymore." One of the women said, the others just nodded in agreement. With her Saiyan hearing Nokya had heard the statement but thought nothing of it, she was just doing as she was told. She let go of his hand when she felt him try to free his hand from her hold, as soon as she let go he ran back to the wall that he was playing on before and Nokya walked to a small group of first class harem women.  
  
  
  
A while later the entrance door hissed opened. Zarbon and Dodoria looked around the room; Zarbon had a dark look on his face while Dodoria had a smug smirk plastered on his. After spotting the one they were looking for they walked over to the small group, Zarbon roughly pulled Nokya to her feet by her arm.  
  
"Grab the boy." He said pointing to Gohan as he dragged Nokya towards her sleeping quarters. Dodoria did as told and walked over to Gohan who was still playing with the ball.  
  
  
  
Gohan was about to the catch the ball when he felt two huge arms pick him up and started carrying him.  
  
"Hey what's going on? Let me go!" He demanded.  
  
"Shut up brat if you know what's good for you." Dodoria hissed back, just the tone of his voice made Gohan shut up. Seconds later they were in his sleeping quarters Dodoria set Gohan down on the floor, Gohan as about to run up to his mother when he felt Dodoria grab the sides of his arms preventing him from moving. Nokya watched Gohan try and free himself from Dodoria's grip, then give up as he realized he wasn't going to.  
  
"So what do you want." She asked turning her attention back to Zarbon.  
  
"Just following orders." He replied, then immediately slapped her. The hit only caused her head to move and draw a little blood from her lip; she wiped the blood off as she looked back at Gohan now trying like hell to free himself. Before she was able to say anything else Zarbon slammed her head into his knee, then he began a full assault, kicking and punching left and right, Nokya had defended herself the best she could but Zarbon was just too strong. Thirty minutes later Nokya was unable to stand up, most of her bones were crushed and she was covered in blood, she knew this was her end and the beginning of Gohan's training 'don't get emotionally close to people'. Zarbon watched her cough up some blood then he realized that it was time for the second step of the order. He didn't want to do it, but then he remembered what his father had told him before leaving to work for Frezia.  
  
  
  
~**~ Flash Back ~**~  
  
A young teenager Zarbon stood before Frezia's ship looking at the massiveness of it, he had just said goodbye to him mother and sisters and was about to broad the ship when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Father." He stated surprised.  
  
"My son, remember do what ever it takes to survive on that ship, its every man for himself."  
  
"I will father." He replied; his father then pulled Zarbon into an unexpected hug.  
  
"We will meet again." He said pulling away, Zarbon just nodded and boarded the ship.  
  
After all these years Zarbon has followed his fathers words and done whatever it took to remain alive and now he is Frieza's right hand man.  
  
~**~ End Flash Back ~**~  
  
  
  
Zarbon shook the memory away as he began the second assault on her; it made him sick that Dodoria stood there laughing as he watched holding the woman's son forcing him to watch as ordered by Frieza. As he continued he could hear the young boys pleads to stop as he tried to free himself to help his mother, even when Gohan subconsciously powered up he still wasn't strong enough to rip free from Dodoria, but he never gave up trying. After the assault was over Zarbon stood up and pulled up the lower half of his uniform.  
  
"Let the boy go." He said to Dodoria sounding ashamed. Dodoria just gave him a confused looked but did as told, as soon as Gohan's feet hit the floor he ran as fast as he could to his mother.  
  
"Mother." He asked shaking her trying to find any hope that she would be aright. Nokya Slowly opened her eyes and looked at Gohan, she looked for the innocence in his eyes that she once saw but now shadowed by the pain he had just witnessed. She could see tears lining the brim of his eyes, the last thing she wanted.  
  
"Remember a Saiyan never cries." She stated weakly.  
  
"You can't leave." He stated pushing the tears back. With the all her strength she reached down to her crushed tail and took off her tail band, the most valuable thing she owned, she once explained to Gohan that the band had been her family for generations.  
  
"Here, take this" She said putting it his hands. "Promise me that you'll always have pride and keep and don't let anyone break or take it from you." She pleaded  
  
"I promise." He replied putting the band in his armor pocket.  
  
"My little one" she said gently touching his face. Once again Dodoria grabbed Gohan and held him so he couldn't move while Zarbon stood over Nokya preparing a ki blast.  
  
"Nooooooo!" Gohan cried out desperately as he watched Zarbon let go of the blast and hitting his mother, leaving noting but a scorch mark where she once laid. After the smoke cleared Dodoria flung Gohan over his shoulder and walked out of the room. The harem women were all gathered by the door, wondering what was going on, Zarbon and Dodoria just pushed their way out of the room ignoring the gasps from the women when they looked in the room.  
  
  
  
They walked down the long hallways of the ship till they reached two huge doors.  
  
"Your orders were followed exactly as you wished." Zarbon stated while bowing followed by Dodoria dropping Gohan.  
  
"Good, the monkey whore is dead, get it, monkey-whore." Frieza then began to laugh hysterically at his own corny joke, Zarbon and Dodoria just gave each other weird looks then decided it would be wise to follow and they too began to laugh. Gohan knew that they were talking about his mother he wanted to know why it happened, the more he thought about it the angrier he became, the angrier he got he began to power up. Soon he lost all thought, stood up and charged at Frieza and kicked him in the face. When Gohan landed he looked around the room confused he didn't remember how he moved places but he noticed the shocked expressions. Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria's scoters didn't flick to life until the kick made contact, the blow didn't do much just caused Frieza's head to turn the opposite direction. Frieza turned his head towards the young boy and felt liquid go down his face; he wiped the liquid with his finger and inspected it. The boy gave him something that no other on ship was able…a bloody nose. Frieza narrowed his eyes slowly walking up to him and backhanded Gohan sending him into a far wall with a sickening thud.  
  
"Zarbon grab the brat and follow me." Freiza ordered as he walked through a back door followed by Zarbon carrying an unconscious Gohan.  
  
  
  
Dodoria walked around the room still shocked about what happened then he remembered that today was the day that Frieza's plan with the boy would be revealed, even if Zarbon and him already knew what it was it couldn't wait. He was brought back to reality ten minutes later by the two huge doors bursting open.  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Nappa walked into the room bowing, he wanted to get this meeting with Frieza done and over with so he could continue his way to earth.  
  
"Its about time you monkeys start showing my some respect." Dodoria chuckled, receiving two low growls  
  
"Where is Frieza." Vegeta asked trying to keep his patients.  
  
"He'll be here."  
  
"What has you so happy?" Nappa asked.  
  
"You'll see" Dodoria smirked  
  
"Well, well, isn't it the monkey prince." Frieza said walking back in the room.  
  
"What is it that you wanted to see me?" Vegeta asked  
  
"I thought you would like to know that you have a son." Frieza said sounding uninterested  
  
"What! That's impossible." Vegeta yelled out in disbelief  
  
"Oh but it is." Frieza smirked.  
  
"You have a son Vegeta." Nappa asked stupidly  
  
"No Nappa I don't have a son, that's impossible, I haven't slept with any female." Vegeta stated positive.  
  
"Oh but Vegeta you have, don't you remember Nokya." Frieza was now enjoying this more then ever. Vegeta thought for a moment.  
  
"That was five years ago when I came of age. That would mean the boy would be…" Vegeta then trailed off in realization of it, he still didn't want to believe it. "It can't be mine. It must be Nappa's or Radditz." He stated determined.  
  
"But Vegeta I haven't slept with her since I came of age." Nappa declared.  
  
"Oh but he is yours Vegeta take a look for your self. Dodoria call Zarbon back in the room." This is the part that Frieza had been waiting for. A few seconds later Zarbon reentered the room. "Toss me the boy" He order, Zarbon then tossed Gohan to Frieza whom made no effort to catch him. Vegeta froze in his placehe could not believe what he was seeing, he didn't want to,  
  
"What's wrong with him." Vegeta asked after the shock wore away.  
  
"He gave lord Freiza a bloody nose." Dodoria butted in.  
  
"Shut up Dodoria that's enough." Frieza hissed. Vegeta began to smirk at the news of Frieza was given a bloody nose by a mere child, Vegeta himself had tried the same thing as a child but unsuccessful. Vegeta could no longer deny the facts, the boy did look like him except for a few differences, he has the flame like hair, and that kind of power at such a young age must mean that he has royal blood running through his veins. Only the royal family could have that much power as a child.  
  
"Do you believe now Vegeta." Frieza asked  
  
"Now that I have proof." Vegeta answered.  
  
"Good, take you brat and get out of here." Vegeta walked over to Gohan and picked him up by the back of the collar of his armor and began to walk out the door.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta your brat will remain here on the ship while you're on earth and begin his training tomorrow." Frieza explained.  
  
"Yes lord Freiza." He said while Nappa and him bowed and exited the room.  
  
"Now tell me boys, was that a good or show?" Frieza laughed.  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Nappa walked through the halls to their quarters.  
  
"Nappa, I don't want to waste much time on earth, I just want to find the dragon balls and wish for internal life so we can once and for all kill Freiza." Nappa just nodded his head in agreement. They finally entered their sleeping quarters; Vegeta just tossed Gohan on the bed.  
  
"Get me when he wakes up." Vegeta said walking towards the door.  
  
"But I'm not his baby-sitter" Nappa complained causing Vegeta to pause.  
  
"Your right Nappa." Nappa sat up tall thinking his prince had started to respect him. "You're not his baby-sitter you're now his care taker" Vegeta finished walking out the door towards the training rooms, Nappa just gave annoyed sigh, he too wanted to go to the training rooms.  
  
"Stupid brat." He said to himself. An hour and a half went by, Nappa noticed that the boy began to stir so he did as told and went and got Vegteta, just as the door closed Gohan's eye's fluttered open.  
  
  
  
Gohan felt as if he had just woke up from a bad dream, he stated looking at his new surroundings and realized that it wasn't a bad dream, he then noticed the figures staring at him.  
  
"Tell me your name boy." Vegeta demanded walking towards his newfound son.  
  
"V-Vegeta" he stuttered.  
  
"At least your mother knew one of the royal traditions. Is your mother still alive?" Vegeta thought she might be dead and to confirm it he asked.  
  
"Dead, Zarbon beat her then raped, then finally killed her." He explained, even at his young age he knew what rape was, he had seen it before, when him and his mother would sneak around the back ways of the ship they would sometimes come across the act. Vegeta just stood there expressionless.  
  
"Uh Prince Vegeta, Can I go now." Nappa asked pointing to the door.  
  
"No not yet, I need a witness?"  
  
"A witness, for what" Vegeta didn't answer.  
  
"Your name is also Vegeta?" Gohan asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, Now stand up and take off your armor." Vegeta responded annoyed.  
  
"Are you my-"  
  
"Take your left arm out of your suit." Vegeta cut him off, Gohan hesitantly took off his armor and left arm out.  
  
"Now I know why you need me." Nappa blurted out.  
  
"Shut up Nappa." Vegeta hissed. Vegeta turned Gohan's back towards him and placed his right hand on Gohan's shoulder; a dim glow began to form from his hand. Gohan couldn't see what was going on, but he could feel the heat from it, it burned a little but he just kept his mouth shut. After a minute Vegeta removed his hand and Gohan put his armor back on.  
  
"You have just been given the mark of Vegeta-sei royalty. With this sacred mark you are forever a prince of Vegeta-sei." Vegeta stated.  
  
"Your dismissed Nappa." Nappa took his leave and grumbled all the way down to the training rooms, not only did he have one Prince Vegeta to deal with, he now had two.  
  
  
  
"Prince?" Gohan questioned confused. Vegeta turned his attention back to his son.  
  
"I am your father and you will address me as such, you will also show me the proper respect." Vegeta explained. Gohan became excited at the announcement, which quickly faded as he seen the serious look on Vegeta's face.  
  
"You have to earn the right to be called son, until then you will be referred to as brat or boy." Gohan felt a little hurt at the statement, meeting his father wasn't what he expected. "Starting tomorrow Nappa and I will be gone for a year and you will be left alone. I won't lie to you boy, life on Frieza's ship will not be easy. You will be trained and that too will not be easy, but I do expect you not to give those fools out there the pleasure hearing you scream out in pain." Gohan just nodded his head absent- minded he was still taking in on what was just said. " Your bed is here." He said pointing to Raditz's old bed and walked out the door leaving Gohan alone. Gohan's life in this hell had officially started and from what his father had told him, it was going to get worst. Gohan curled up in a little ball and went to a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
The next day Vegeta and Nappa left their quarters early, they were walking down the hall to their space pods when they ran into Freiza, Zarbon and Dodoria.  
  
"The mokey's are leaving early." Freiza greeted.  
  
"Yes lord Frieza, we thought we would get an early start to planet Earth." Vegeta stated bowing.  
  
"Very well." Freiza responded walking by. "Oh, Vegeta don't worry about monkey Jr. we'll take good care of him, we'll make sure he'll gets the proper training." Freiza smirked  
  
"Who will train him." Vegeta asked curious.  
  
"Since your son is quite strong for his age, I thought Zarbon and Dodoria would be more of a challenge for him." Vegeta looked at the two and seen their smirking faces, he knew he couldn't do anything to stop them, he just nodded his head and continued his way to the space pods and earth.  
  
  
  
Gohan woke to the sound of pounding on the door, he groggily walked to the door and opened it and there standing right in front of him smirking evilly was, Zarbon and Dodoria.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
A/N Okay what did you think of this chapter?? Please review it will only take a sec and it doesn't have to be very long and a sentence or two, Please and thank you.  
  
If you would like to be on the mailing list please leave you e-mail address. 


	4. Namek

Disclaimer-_______________ Add disclaimer from last chapter  
  
A/N- This chapter is dedicated to my dog, he just passed away on Monday after 13 years of living, which is a really long time for a boxer.  
  
-- Thank you all for reviewing, I really appreciate the time you to take to review it really means a lot to me so, thank you. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
--This is the chapter where it kind of skip's by, I'll clue you into where and what is going on. But you will be filled into what was skipped through out the story.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
As the year went by Gohan remained living on Freiza's ship somewhere out in space while the Saiyan battle on earth ended with Goku being victorious. He was able to cut off Vegeta's tail before he could fully transform weakening Vegeta just enough to give Goku the extra help. Even in victory Goku received major injuries and became hospitalized; Chiaotzu, Tien, Yamcha, and Piccolo lost their lives. Bulma and Krillin are now planning a mission to Namek.  
  
~ * ~ One of Freiza's Planets ~ * ~  
  
Vegeta floated in a rejuvenation tank cursing himself for being defeated by a third class Saiyan. " I will go to planet Namek and collect the dragon balls and return to earth and kill that fool Kakarott." He said to himself as the warm liquid drained signaling that he was healed.  
  
"How do you feel Vegeta?" Asked a lizard like doctor.  
  
"Better the ever." Vegeta replied as he felt his renewed strength, Vegeta was glad to have the ability of becoming stronger after recovering from near death. "Tell me, where is Freiza?"  
  
"I believe a planet called Namek." The doctor answered.  
  
"WHAT!" Vegeta yelled out in anger. "When did he leave?"  
  
"Just the other day, he took you're son is with him."  
  
"Why would I care where the brat is?" Vegeta snapped walking away and being followed by the doctor  
  
"The boy is becoming quite the fighter, you should be proud." The doc explained.  
  
"Maybe I'll consider it when he destroys his first planet." Vegeta responded sounding unconcerned  
  
"But he has." Exclaimed the doctor.  
  
"Good for him." Vegeta said uninterested sitting down in the pod looking unfazed about his sons' accomplishment, but truth be told he was somewhat surprised, the boy is 6, Vegeta was 8 when he destroyed his first planet. "After all he is my son and may be useful." Vegeta stated to himself as his pod flew to planet Namek.  
  
~ * ~ Planet Namek ~ * ~  
  
As the hunt for the dragon balls went on outside, Vegeta was stuck floating in a rejuvenation tank on Freiza's ship from his recent fight with Zarbon. The blue liquid drained and Vegeta removed his breathing mask and waited for the door to open.  
  
Vegeta was getting dressed when he noticed his son floating in the slightly pink liquid of the rejuvenation tank that's originally blue but with the blood the boy lost was mixing with the liquid. Vegeta looked at his status and seen the violet light indicating the worst level to be in. The doctor walked up next to Vegeta and watched the young boy.  
  
"Freiza?" Vegeta questioned,  
  
"Yes, when the boy learned you were here he fought like hell to see you. Freiza heard the commotion and came to investigate then deciding to handle the boy himself he carried him to the training room. A while later he was brought back, he's only been in the tank for 45 minutes." The doctor explained.  
  
"Stupid boy." Was all Vegeta said walking out  
  
(I really don't feel like going into detail about what happens during the Namek--Freiza saga, so basically the same thing happens like on TV but with out Gohan. Now I leave you too where everyone is about to be wished to earth except Goku)  
  
The planet only had a few more minutes of existence left so everyone save Goku whom was still fighting Frieza, stood in a circle waiting to be wished to planet earth.  
  
"Wait!" Vegeta yelled out remembering his son that was still in the rejuvenation tank.  
  
"But Vegeta we can't wait." Krillin stated.  
  
"Listen chrome dome, I will not let my son die by the hands of Frieza." Vegeta snapped out.  
  
"Y-you have a son." Krill stuttered shocked, "Alright hurry." Vegeta was already gone by the time he finished.  
  
Vegeta flew as fast his hi ki would push him as the ground beneath him crumbled once he found Frieza's ship he ran through the halls till he reached the rejuvenation room. He checked the status, the orange light indicated the boy was stable but still need time to heal. Vegeta broke the glass ripping off the mask, he grabbed the boy and his amour that was lying on the ground next to the tank and took off down the long hallway. The sound of metal drop made Vegeta stop and pick up what ever his son had that was so important to keep in his amour pocket, Vegeta just put the object in his own pocket and returned to the group.  
  
As everyone was welcoming their friends back from the other world Vegeta noticed the capsule corp. space ship and went unnoticed until the ships rockets began to blast the ship into space.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
A/N- Sorry that the chapter is short and that I skipped around a bit but it was needed so bear with me. But since this chapter was short expect a soon update.  
  
Ok now can you please review, I really love to hear you think of it. And if you want on the mailing list just leave your e-mail address in your much- appreciated review. 


	5. Return to Earth

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ  
  
A/N- thanks for all the reviews. I hope I got this chapter out soon enough I hope you guys like it.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Its was a warm sunny day, Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong where out on one of C.C balcony's enjoying the day. "I had a really weird dream last night..It was about Vegeta." Bulma recalled the dream.  
  
"What! You had a dream about Vegeta." Yamcha growled.  
  
"Chill out Yamcha it was just dream." Bulma snapped back.  
  
"Speaking of Vegeta, your father say's that he'll be running out of fuel soon." Mrs. Briefs said bringing every one something to drink  
  
"Vegeta's running out of fuel." Bulma said sadly, Yamcha let the comment pass.  
  
  
  
A couple of hours later a round space ship landed inside the C.C compound, Yamcha whom was the first to arrive on the scene was the first to greet Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta, what do you want." Yamcha growled taking fighting stance.  
  
"Has that fool Kakarott returned yet." Vegeta asked annoyed.  
  
"No he hasn't. Hey who's the kid." Yamcha questioned when he seen a young boy emerge from the ship.  
  
"My Brat." Vegeta stated calmly  
  
"What you have son!" Yamcha stated more then asked  
  
"He's so cute, he even has your hair." Bunny cooed causing all three males to roll their eyes. Gohan was soon standing next to Vegeta.  
  
"Hey what's the smell." Bulma asked trying to find the source. "Oh its you." She said walking up to Vegeta and his son. "Follow me, I'll show you where the showers are." Bulma began walk back to the house when she noticed that they weren't following. "You want me to get some dog biscuits." She yelled causing Vegeta to growl but he followed, along with his son. A few minutes later they reached their destination. "You can use this bath room." She pointed to Vegeta. "Follow me and I'll take you to another." She asked the Gohan walking along the main hallway.  
  
"Bulma dear, Yamcha is looking for you. Go head and find him I'll show this little one where the bath room is." Mrs. Briefs greeted them; Gohan tried to hold back a growl from being called 'little one.'  
  
"Ok thanks mom." Bulma then turned and walked the opposite direction.  
  
"So what's your name cutie." She asked.  
  
"Vegeta." Gohan stated proudly.  
  
"Just like your father how cute." Gohan rolled his eyes. "The shampoo and body wash is on the right." Mrs. Briefs explained walking into the bathroom. Gohan looked around the room trying to figure out what in the hell was the women talking about. "You probably don't even know what Shampoo is." Mrs. Briefs giggled while she leaned over and turned the water on and poured some bubble bath. "Get undressed and hop in I'll be back in a minute to help." She said walking out the door. Gohan was hesitant at first and eventually did as told; he didn't even know why he just didn't tell the woman that all she had to do was tell him what they were used for. (I'm not making Gohan stupid he just never heard of Shampoo)  
  
A few minutes later Mrs. Briefs came back with a towel and a shirt. "We didn't have any kids clothes so I just brought you my husbands shirt."  
  
"I'll just wear my armor." He reasoned  
  
"You can't wear that, it's filthy, you'll only have to wear the shirt for a couple of hours while your armor is being cleaned." Mrs. Briefs tried to sound serious but failed miserably. "Lean back and get your hair wet." Gohan slowly leaned back into the water. Once Gohan decided that his hair was wet enough he sat back. "Even when your hair is wet it still manages to stay up." Mrs. Briefs giggled as she poured some shampoo into his hair and began to wash it.  
  
"I can cleanse my own hair." Gohan growled pushing her hands away. After washing his hair Mrs. Briefs handed him some soap and told him to wash his body.  
  
"Don't forget your tail." Mrs. Briefs informed holding it up. "NOOO" Gohan yelled grabbing his tail back jumping out of the tub and pushing Mrs. Briefs out of the way.  
  
~ * ~ Flash Back  
  
Gohan was in a training room training with Zarbon, it had only been a couple of weeks that he started training. He was getting ready to kick Zarbon when he felt and heard his tail snap three times; all he could feel and think about was the a pain, when he was able to move again he could see both Zarbon and Dodoria laughing.  
  
"Hey its my turn to have a little fun with the kid." Dodoria snickered. Gohan then felt his tail being squeezed again, but this time it was by Zarbon. The next thing Gohan knew was he was kicked in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood. The last thing he could remember was a blow to his head, that was when he lost consciousness and he didn't want to know what happened after that.  
  
~ * ~ End Flash Back.  
  
"Oh is every thing alright dear." Mrs. Briefs said bringing the boy back to reality.  
  
"Just leave me be." Lil vegeta growled. "Ok Dear" Mrs. Briefs walked out leaving the boy alone. "Maybe I should get his dad." She said to herself set on finding Vegeta. Once the door closed Gohan felt himself relax somewhat and got back in the tub to finish rinsing himself.  
  
Vegeta had been out of shower for a few minutes and was still complaining about the clothes Bulma had given him when Mrs. Briefs came in the room. "Vegeta I think there's something wrong with your son." Vegeta who was curious to know what was going on followed the dizty woman. "I reminded him to wash his tail and he just yelled no."  
  
(From this point on I'm going to start calling Gohan- Vegeta, lil vegeta, lil prince ect. I don't know why, I guess its just something different, if you don't like it just tell me in your reviews and I'll fix it-thanks)  
  
lil Vegeta was out of the bath, he looked around for his armor then figured the woman had taken it with her so he had no choice but to wear the shirt that was too big for him. When he walked out of the bathroom he immediately noticed his father walking down the hallway towards him with the blonde woman follow. He was sure that the woman told him that something was wrong and that was something he didn't want to deal with was appearing weak in front of his father.  
  
"What's the matter brat." Vegeta asked gruffly, knowing that the woman probably grabbed is tail.  
  
"Nothing father" he responded feeling weak under his fathers glare. "Where is my armor?" he asked trying to break the silence.  
  
"Its down this way" Bunny replied walking the opposite direction. "You know what Vegeta."  
  
"What." Both Vegeta's replied in unison causing Mrs. Briefs to giggle. "Two Vegeta's, we should think of a nickname for one of you..Like Veggie."  
  
"My mother would sometimes call me Geta." Vegeta Jr. thought he better say something before he got stuck with the nick- name Veggie.  
  
"Then we'll call you Geta." She giggled some more. Both Saiyans rolled their eyes. "This is where you can pick up your amour when its dry." She pointed into the room. Feeling uncomfortable lil Geta decided that he would wait for his armor, While his father kept on walking.  
  
It was a little while later that Geta noticed that the washer was done, not really caring that his armor was still wet. It was at that second that he pulled on his chest plate when he felt it..Frieza was on earth. He quickly ran out of the room, it wasn't long before he found his father outside with the blue haired woman and the weak human.  
  
"Come on boy." Vegeta growled as they took to the air. They soon reached their destination and were greeted by two men. One had Three eyes, and the other had three dots on his forehead.  
  
"Who's the kid." Tein asked looking down at the boy.  
  
"Vegeta Jr." Yamcha sneered, causing Tein to get a look of shock on his face.  
  
"How can you stand it Yamcha." Tein sneered. "If my brat kills either one you its not my fault." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Hey do you feel that. What ever it is it has a higher ki then Frieza." Kirllin interrupted.  
  
"I think Its Goku." Yamcha called out.  
  
"If it is then he needs our help." Krillin yelled out taking to the air, only to be pulled back down by Vegeta.  
  
"Are you that stupid. If we start flying now then what ever it will find us after he's through with Frieza." Vegeta explained.  
  
(A/N- Next they see the mysterious boy defeat Frieza and he tells him that he knows Goku and that they should follow him to the place he's supposed to land. They wait for the three hours and Goku appears.)  
  
"Damn, I get killed by an enemy that you can't see.A stupid virus." Goku complained.  
  
"Here." Trunks handing some kind of bottle to Goku. "It's an antidote to the virus."  
  
"Hey thanks" Goku cheered. Then looked back at the group. "So your Bulmas and Vegetas son."  
  
"Yep, well I better be going, my mother is probably worrying about me." Trunks said walking to his time machine.  
  
"Tell your mother I said hi." Goku waved goodbye and started walking back to the group. All the time he walked back he kept his eyes on Vegeta's son.  
  
"Your son really kind looks like you." Goku commented. (Remember Gohans hair is shaped like Vegeta's and he's scowling too.)  
  
"No Shit Kakarott." Vegeta snapped annoyed.  
  
"I would cherish ever moment that you have with him cause you never know when he will be gone." Goku said sadly remembering all the times he had with Gohan.  
  
"You sound as if you had a brat."  
  
"I did, but he's gone." Goku said keeping the tears back. "Humph"  
  
(Goku explains the boy from the future and show's them his instant transmission.)  
  
"I'll Fight along side you this once Kakarott." Vegeta yelled taking to the air, followed by his son.  
  
"So Goku, you were in space for a year and a half just learning instant transmission." Krillin asked.  
  
"No, not exactly, I went looking for Gohan, that's why it took so long." Goku said.  
  
"Oh Goku." Bulma ran up to him giving him a hug. "Several planets have record of a small space craft blowing up in space shortly after Gohan left." He explained with a tear rolling down his face.  
  
After a few more minutes of talking every one departed and went home to train for the androids in three years. Vegeta was sitting outside on the back yard patio and he could hear Bulma and Yamcha arguing.  
  
"Bulma its getting late." Yamcha mentioned  
  
"Yeah so." She questioned.  
  
"Don't you think its time you tell Vegeta and his brat to leave." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Oh I forgot about that, I was going ask him if he wanted to live here till the androids." Bulma said walking out of her room.  
  
"WHAT! Are you crazy Bulma, he could kill you. NO I won't allow it." He stated firmly.  
  
"What do you mean you won't allow it, Yamcha you don't own me." She yelled back pissed off.  
  
"Fine whatever like he would really want to live here." Yamcah stated. Yamcha and Bulma through the hallways of CC. And soon reached the patio where Vegeta and his son were sitting.  
  
"Oh Vegeta just the one I wanted to talk to." Bulma greeted.  
  
"What is it?" He responded.  
  
" I know you don't have any money and don't know much of this planet so you and your son are welcomed to stay here till the androids arrived." Bulma offered. Vegeta looked at Yamcha and he knew staying there would drive the weak human nuts.  
  
"Fine, I will train here in a gravity room like Kakarotts." Vegeta accepted.  
  
"You'll have to talk to my dad about that." Bulma responded  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Ok I'll show you your rooms. Follow me." Vegeta and Vegeta jr. followed her through out the house. "Ok This is my room so don't go in there."  
  
"Like we would want too." Vegeta commented, Bulma just ignored the comment. "And this is your room Vegeta, and the room next to is your room little guy." She pointed.  
  
"I'm not little." Lli Vegeta retorted this action shocked Bulma at first then realized that he was Vegeta's son.  
  
The rest of the night both Vegeta's reminded in their rooms. Vegeta was so lost in his thought about becoming a super saiyan that he didn't realized that fell asleep. A few hours later he was awoken by a soft whimper in the room. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness of the room and seen his son lying on the floor tossing and turning.  
  
"Wake up brat."  
  
The boy woke up at the sound of his fathers harsh voice and became angry with himself, he was only going to sleep there for a few hours, he was going to leave before his father woke up.  
  
"It won't happen again." He said standing up off the floor.  
  
"It was only a nightmare." Vegeta said standing up, as if reading his mind lil Geta went and laid on his father bed while Vegeta went to balcony and took off into the night air.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
A/N-sorry if this chapter wasn't real exciting, but it had to be done, even if this chapter wasn't real exciting I hope you're still interested in reading it.  
  
If you don't like the way I started calling Gohan Vegeta jr. lil geta ect tell me in your reviews  
  
And please review, I really like to hear what you ppl think and I really do appreciate them  
  
If you want on the mailing list just leave your e-mail address 


End file.
